The Invitation
by inSPYration
Summary: Random Spy School one shots.
1. (AN) Drumroll please

**You were probably thinking** ** _YES! New chapter!_** **and I'm sorry to disappoint you, but it's not a chapter :P**

 **I wrote this other one-shot but is sucks so I probably won't publish it.**

 **I wrote an** ** _other_** **one, which consists of a series of letters, but that** ** _also_** **sucks.**

 **So *cough cough* I appreciate the reviews and compliments but it takes the right inspyration (-ayyy see what I did there?)**

 **to write a good one shot like my previous one. Or maybe it just takes another deathly boring Math class.**

 **Whichever comes first.**

 **Just a quick short update. I'm not dead. Counting down to SSSS. See ya!**


	2. Ninjas

**Okay, due to popular demand I'm sharing this other one shot. It starts out nicely, but then I ran out of ideas on how to continue.**

 **Enjoy?**

 **weird6- Actually I hope she's _not_ planning boring stuff, but if it helps with idea making, maybe...**

 **godgirl13- Cherry accepted!**

* * *

My first thought: _ninjas_.

I had spent the afternoon doing some sort of surveillance around the park with Erica- I didn't dare call it a date in front of her, but hey, that was my personal opinion.

So you could understand the mood I was in.

Why did people have to go after me _today_?

I hadn't thwarted any evil plans lately. Or done much spying at all, to be honest. After that huge mess with the Cuba missile compound I decided to take a break.

But as Cyrus always yelled at me whenever I wanted a rest- evil _never_ takes breaks.

Which is how I got yanked into a side alley and confronted with four masked people. 

My second thought: _Run. Act like a normal guy who would be freaked out by this_.

My third thought: _Wait. Did that tree just trip in front of me?_

Turns out, it wasn't a tree. And only when the female ninja facepalmed and went "Are you serious, dude?" did I realize.

"Ben?"

"Of course it's him, who else makes such a face when confronted with ninjas?"

The one on the right took off his mask. The girl hoisted up the tree- I mean the camouflaged one- and grinned widely.

"Zoe?!"

"Duh!" She chirped with that same upbeatness of ten years ago. "Nice surprise huh?"

She hugged me so hard she nearly crushed my ribs.

"Jawa! Chip didn't come?"

Jawa clapped me on the back. "Nah, he and Hank have some work to do. You actually wanted to see him?"

"Um...on second thought, no thanks." Jawa now looked like Chip when he was at school- filled with muscles.

I couldn't imagine how strong the Schacter brothers might've become- Hulk sized? 

Finally, I turned my gaze to the tree. Warren.

His looks had improved, from what I could see behind the paint. Still, this wasn't saying much, considering this was Warren we were talking about, who was almost as bad as Murray in cleanness.

"Hey Ben."

"Hey."

"I keep telling him he should go for it, but he keeps saying no!" Zoe ranted.

"Do what?"

"Teach at the Academy!"

"You want to teach?" I asked Warren in surprise.

He shuffled his feet. "Eh. No? Zoe keeps bugging me about it."

"Come on! You're the best camouflage expert in the CIA!"

Warren grinned widely at the compliment. _Yeah, he's still crushing Zoe_ , Jawa mouthed to me with an eye roll.

* * *

 **That's pretty much it. Then I got stuck.** **Maybe I'll publish the other thing too.**

 **Favorite and review, see you later! (probably)**


	3. Christmas Letters

**I'm back again with yet another failed attempt. It was supposed to be a chain of letters sent by the guys, and since I wrote it near Christmastime they're planning...a Christmas reunion? I have no idea.**

* * *

Hey Mike,

Zoe was thinking of doing a Christmas get-together at the Academy. You coming?

-Ben

* * *

Yeah I have plenty of free time. Who else?

-Mike

* * *

Hi Jessica,

In case you don't remember me, I'm Ben Ripley.

The one from the CIA, you know, who stopped your father from blowing up the Climax Mines a couple years back.

We were wondering if you'd like to drop by the Academy this Christmas.

Let me know if you're busy :)

-Ben

* * *

Ben!

That would be great! I can't wait to see you all again! And I can finally taste a traditional American Christmas dinner!

-Jessica

* * *

Mike-

It's the usual gang- Zoe Warren Chip Jawa. I just contacted Jessica, she's coming too. And I'm trying to convince Erica, but...

-Ben

* * *

Okay. Should I bring some mistletoe? ;)

-Mike

* * *

Dear principal AKA Barnabus Sidebottom,

Merry Christmas. Could you _try_ to serve something more edible at the cafeteria?

I still remember that turkey that exploded in the hall. It wasn't my fault, I swear!

Someone put too much gravy and the turkey wasn't just stuffed- it was bursting.

Just so you know, me and other graduated students are coming for the winter break- that won't be a problem, would it?

Best regards,

-Ben Ripley

 **PS:** How's your toupee?

 **PPS:** Also, please don't expel me again. It's bad for my résumé.

* * *

 **And I stopped here. There's only so many conversations you can do via e-mail.**

 **That's pretty much it.**

 **I don't think I'll be updating soon, I'm empty.**

 **I welcome ideas, collab suggestions, idk.** **Review and favorite!**


End file.
